Eternal Flames
by fabulavates
Summary: One-shot. What happens when your whole world is turned upside down and you're left reflecting back on it all? It's a sad story so don't read if you don't like sad things. *Humanized*


_*Time's not healin' anything  
Baby, this pain is worse than it ever was  
I know that you can't hear me, but baby I need you to save me tonight  
("Come Wake Me Up" by Rascal Flatts)_

**The** sound of gravel softly crunching underfoot was deceitfully loud in the seemingly deserted town as two figures wandered along the damp pavement in silence. Each stride from the shorter one was eager as he strived to keep up with the much taller man beside him. His focus only momentarily lapsed as he jumped in the occasional puddle they passed, only to become focused once more as he ran to fall beside his father again.

The man's face was completely blank as he stared ahead unaware of the childish antics from his son that was ensuring the boy would be soaked to the bone before they reached their destination. His inattentiveness the only indication of the raging emotions inside. The emotions that were brought up as he tried to forget the memories that surfaced each time they passed by another familiar place. The memories of a time that seemed so long ago.

A time with her.

"_Lightning," it was his given name, but one she rarely used, only reserving it for times when she was having a serious conversation with him, "what are you scared of?"_

"_I don't know," he shrugged his shoulders leaning back on his hands as they sat on the curb outside the motel, "heights I suppose."_

_However; the odd look she was giving him was a clear indication that he hadn't answered correctly._

"_What?"_

"_You _would_ think I meant it literally," she chuckled as she stood up from the curb preparing to call it a day and retreat home._

The motel was all but abandoned now. No one dared to try to reopen and the wear of age was beginning to show that it hadn't been taken care of in a few years. It was just another memory of his that was lost in time never moving forward or dying out.

It was stuck in a time lapse where every time he passed by he could almost swear the lights were turned on illuminating the lobby as she sat behind the desk reading a book and awaiting any guests coming to check in. It tugged at his heart each time he fell back into reality and realized that the lights would never turn on again and she would never look up from the book she was reading to smile back at him as he walked inside the door.

No, instead there would be an empty chair in a dark room forever.

No more late night chats as she closed up for the night, or time spent together in silence, or even someone there to quell his anger when he let miniscule things get to him.

"_Whoa, what's wrong?" Her hands grasped his arms halting him as he had come storming past her in a fit of rage._

"_You know what Doc called me, Sal?" She only had enough time to shake her head before he continued on, "an idiot. He called me an idiot!"_

"_What for?" She raised an eyebrow at him, a sign showing that she doubted he was innocent._

"_Well… I guess I was kind of driving recklessly," his hand rubbed the back of his neck as he admitted his guilt to her. But he had gotten bored of driving and decided to have fun, fully believing he was in control as he played around; except it only elicited anger in the elder man resulting in the insult._

"_Then I think I fully agree with him," she stood defiantly with her arms crossed but when he looked into her eyes he could see the way she worried._

That day had been one of the last fights that he had with his mentor as the elder man had fallen sick repeatedly. Each time was worse than the next and Lightning could only stand by watching as the man that he considered the father he never had become frail. It was hopeless and he felt useless for the first time in his life when he found out there was nothing that could make him better.

But nothing felt more painful at the time than when he received the call while he was away; the one informing him that the man he idolized had passed.

Doc had insistence that he'd continue racing that season, so with much hesitation Lightning had left the town hoping nothing would happen while he was away.

Except it did, and he had found himself rushing back home in the middle of the season. A home that would be missing someone so close to him. Someone that reassured him that he'd be there for his return after the racing season.

It was a broken promise.

That night he found himself in a moment of weakness as he poured his heart out to her. It was the first real sign he gave that he completely trusted her with every aspect of himself as he had become skilled in hiding his true feelings; even to his friends.

So as she helped dry his tears that night without ridicule he knew that she was the one that he'd ever wanted. That she would forever be the right choice for him and he became fully engrossed with her.

She was his world but he still had his insecurities as to whether he was hers. It wasn't until his life had been threatened that he finally understood just how much she needed him.

"_You know what I'm afraid of?" His eyes met hers as they lay in the hotel bed at night after the ordeal at the World Grand Prix earlier that day._

"_No," he spoke softly and reached a hand up to gently push back the hair from her face. He knew she was referencing that question all those years ago when they first started dating, "what are you afraid of?"_

"_Being separated from you," anyone else would believe that she was talking about the months they spent apart while he was on the road, but the tear that streaked down her face indicated she meant something deeper than just the distance._

He didn't know at the time that her fear would become a reality in just two short years; but instead of her living without him it was him continuing on without her.

It had been a chilly October morning as Lightningghuhj and the other racers prepped for that day's race in Germany. He had accepted another invitation to the World Grand Prix for its rebirth, which had been taken over by Dinoco since the incident two years earlier.

As him and his team ran through the pre-inspection of the equipment and car he had received a phone call from the sheriff back at home. His voice had come through broken and slow as he explained how she had been driving into the city to meet with his sponsors; considering she had taken over as his agent a few years earlier. However, on her way she hadn't made it as an oncoming car had swerved into her lane and crashed into her at full speed.

She didn't stand a chance.

Sleep deprived and downcast he finally arrived back in the modest town having pulled out of the race to rush back. Nothing would have kept him from her, even in her death. And when he had approached the café where all the residents awaited his return he almost expected to see her there smiling at him as if the entire thing were a joke, but all he saw were the somber looks of the people he considered his friends.

The grim reality was true.

After the funeral a couple days later he spent months hidden from the world. The sorrow consuming him and making him withdrawn, even from the closest of his friends.

"_Look, I know you're tryin' to forget her, but it ain't gonna happen," his best friend sat next to him on the couch having come over to keep him company during the dark winter night. Mater was always there at night since that day. At first he hated the company but he would soon come to realize just how much he needed it._

"_What happened was really unfortunate, but don't be blamin' yourself," the serious tone coming out of the man was uncharacteristic of his usual bubbly personality, but Lightning would find out later that his best friend had experienced almost the same in a past lifetime, "if it didn' happen then, then it woulda happened at some other time and you'd still be tryin' ta blame yourself."_

"_I know Mater," he sighed and became forlorn, "but I should have at least been here."_

"_But ya weren't and that's okay, she knew why. Dwellin' on it and blamin' yourself ain't gonna change the outcome. She still won't be here no matter what, but you are and you shouldn't let her down by given' up the life ya still have," with the end of his speech the man stood up and stretched to indicate the late time, "welp, it's gettin' late. I'm gonna go home and sleep, you should too buddy, ya look like you need it."_

Slept he hadn't as he stood over their son's crib that night watching the one year old sleeping peacefully, unaware of the tragedy that had happened a few months earlier. He was blissfully ignorant at the moment but one day he would know the truth and how it changed their lives.

And that's when Lightning felt he finally snapped out of it as he mulled over the words of his best friend. He didn't want their son to believe her death resulted in nothing but sadness and pain, but instead in determination, happiness, and a will to live. She had given him the world during the brief time they had together and now it was his turn to do that for others and the young boy that slept so peacefully secure in the loving environment he was given. Even if that environment was full of grief at the moment.

He would admit that the idea of moving on without her in their lives made him almost sick, but he knew Mater had been right. He needed to continue living his life, if not only for her, but for the son that had become her world while she was here.

That following May saw his return to the racing world as he competed in the first race that season. A lot had called him a fool for returning so soon and leaving his son in the care of friends while he was away. Another few called him courageous for finding the strength to move on.

He, however, called himself determined. Driven to preserve her memory by the charity he began, to become a good father even if he failed sometimes, and to do what she wanted him to by continuing to pursue his passion in life, second only to his family.

The next four seasons he would leave to pursue his racing career and return every fall to the town that was his home; to the son that was the spitting image of him, right down to the dark red hair, but who had her smile. The sincere smile that the young boy greeted everyone with.

Except today. Today on a dreary October afternoon the young boy didn't wear that smile as they approached the graveyard just outside of town. He didn't know his mother personally but the stories he heard about her made sure he knew of her. Enough so that it was almost as if she was a part of his life.

As they approached the headstone Lightning crouched down to his son's height and handed him the lone flower he had been holding. He remained in that position as the boy crouched down to place the flower on her grave and then stood still. The silence was only interrupted by the sound of heavy rain pounding on their umbrellas but it wasn't enough to obscure the look on the boy's face as he contemplated something in his mind.

"Hey dad," the boy's piercing blue eyes met his own indicating to Lightning that he had indeed spoken, even though it had been barely loud enough.

"Yea son?"

"Are you going to have to go away for work again next year?" He spoke timidly and Lightning guessed that the boy already knew the answer.

Raising an eyebrow he knew fully well that there would be more to this conversation, "don't I always?"

"Well, yea," the boy was nervously fidgeting with the handle on his umbrella, "but I really don't want you to. I miss you when you're not here."

"I miss you too," he confessed, "but you know I have to work."

"Yea," and suddenly a huge smile graced the boy's face as his eyes lit up with expectation, "but you wouldn't have to miss me if I came with you."

"No. No way," Lightning shook his head as he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder having no other option but to let him down, "you can't come with me buddy."

"Why not? I'll be really good and listen, I promise. I don't want to stay with Aunt Flo and Uncle Ramone again, I want to go with you," the desperate plea came out in a whine and the look of anguish nearly broke his heart, "please don't leave me again. _Please_."

Closing his eyes and swallowing the lump in his throat, it was the reality he was afraid to face. The one he knew would come eventually. Where his son, _their_ son, would begin needing his father. His father that was alive and well unlike his mother. And he would need his father around to guide him through the confusion of not having a present mother. It was the same emotional strain Lightning had gone through without a father around, and now he saw it being repeated in his son.

He knew if Sally was around she'd object to what he was about to do, but the harsh reality was staring them right in the face in that graveyard. She wasn't there to be the parent that she embraced so well during the short period of time she had. It was only him for the rest of his life guiding and taking care of their son.

Taking on the world as only a duo, not the trio they were meant to be. That missing piece was fading from his mind forever but never forgotten in his memories. Even though he felt as if his judgment was clouded he somehow knew she'd be proud of the way he was raising their son.

"Okay," he sighed as a sliver of hope adorned the boy's face, "you can come with me."

* * *

***sigh* I'm pretty embarrassed that I wrote this (and am posting it) lol. I like writing dramatic stories (I also like really fluffy stuff but I need inspiration), but I hate killing off characters, but I like the drama. I just like writing the raw emotions and insight. I'm sorry in advance (or afterwards)? But, hey, it's a tragedy so it's going to be sad.**

**And, yea, humanized because I have no imagination apparently. lol. And I fought with myself on the hair color.**

**If I had to choose a name for their son it'd be Adrian. I almost used the name in the story at one part but then figured it wasn't really necessary.  
**

**Word count (just the story): 2489 ****(which is a lot better than the over 5000 I had for the first draft).**

**BTW, does anyone else still get confused on past vs. passed? I tried but I'm not sure they're all used correctly. I can't write southern accents either apparently, it was kind of hard.**

_All characters (besides the little boy) (c) Pixar _


End file.
